


He does the thing with his hips

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Nishinoya, Demiboy Kageyama, M/M, but they both use he pronouns, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama goes to buy a skirt and Beyoncé happens<br/>why is there only one KageNoya fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	He does the thing with his hips

Kageyama was building an androgynous look. Next on his list were either a cute skirt or ripped jeans. He'd only shared his idea with Kunimi. He gave Kageyama a place to wear his clothes whenever he found something his parents would complain about. Heels, he needed high heels too, like that boy in [that video](http://sever77.tumblr.com/post/131740851975/baykkun-the-one-on-the-left-i-guess-capricorn) he saw, dancing to Beyoncé. Hey, he could probably dance to Beyoncé too. He would never be able to get Kunimi to join in though. Oh, there's Kunimi's house.

***

“You've really learnt a lot from Beyoncé Boy.” Kunimi said.

“No way of tracking him down.” Kageyama said as he threw the tennis ball he always tossed at Kunimi's place.

“But you would if you could?”

“For sure.”

Kunimi offered a game of Mario Kart, Kageyama said he was going out to get more clothes. Kunimi complained that he was taking up all his wardrobe space, when Kageyama turned around, he had a fuzzy green hat on. Kageyama spluttered a laugh out.

***

He walked the distance to the shops. When he was with Kunimi, he wasn't anxious about buying things, but Kunimi had chores, and he was alone. He changed into a dress at Kunimi's, so if he did get recognised, he'd have to run to the toilets and hide or something. He'd had this dress since the second month he started questioning genders. It was reassuring. Familiar.

He found the store he'd bought everything else from, there were two women flirting with the store clerk. He remembered his cover story of buying for a sister or girlfriend. Not that he'd ever had a girlfriend. He started browsing one of the racks of dresses and skirts. Navy blue – no, neon green – who thought that would sell, floral print – maybe. The ladies walked past, he flashed a smile, or would have if he knew how to smile, what came out was a constipated “I don't know” look.

“Buying for a friend?” The clerk, his name tag said Noya, came over.

“Something like that.” He didn't look up.

“I prefer jeans, they highlight my greatest asset.” Noya bent over to show off his butt. “Sorry, that was probably inappropriate and will alienate customers from our store. How about 'I'm Noya, you're cute'? No, Nishinoya, you can't hit on every male customer.”

Kageyama finally looked up. He recognised him. He'd bleached his hair, and got another piercing, but it was definitely-

“Beyoncé Boy!!” Kageyama said as he realised it.

“Oho ho?”

“Drunk in love, the one with the butt! Dramatic boy in the middle!” he said, excited now, “You're like an idol to me.”

“Well now, I can't go dating any old fan, especially since that video's two years old now, from when I was in highschool.”

“I finished highschool last year!”

“Karasuno?”

“Aoba Johsai, all my friends went there.”

“Karasuno had an amazing girls' uniform.”

“But you like boys.”

“Poly. How about we go to a coffee shop when my shift ends, and I can teach you some moves or something?”

“Yeah, yeah, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with the video, and every character will one day say "Oho ho"  
> and "You've gone and bleached your hair again and got another piercing" is from Nottingham by Matt Fishel that I was listening to


End file.
